Classic WoW Wiki talk:Image guidelines
Copyright What do we do about copyright? I have recently updated a few scans of The Art of World of Warcraft. I know those will not be considered screenshots or promotional material. I don't see any copyright labellings instructions here. On Wikipedia, I would only be able to post stuff like those if there is not any alternatives. --Voidvector 23:08, 2 January 2007 (EST) official WoW model viewer What about images excerpt from the official WoW model viewer ? Do they fall under the "datamined" category ?--[[User:Kirochi|'K' )']] (talk) 02:02, 6 January 2007 (EST) : Dressing room is not considered datamined if that is what you mean. However, I am not sure what "official WoW model viewer" is. --Voidvector 02:08, 6 January 2007 (EST) :: There is nothing official about it. WoW model viewer screenshots are frowned upon (and a complete no-no for unreleased content), we much prefer proper in-game shots. I would say use your common sense for exceptions to this, for example if such a screenshot is much better than any that can be obtained normally. -- 10:16, 6 January 2007 (EST) ::: I have to say...NO model viewer pictures allowed? Ouch. What is so bad about using it to get nice, clean, transparent pictures of released content to fill out articles? I just don't understand the hatred for this program. I have found it very useful as a tool for helping fill out pages on creatures, but this new policy has ground that to a halt. --Presea 11:33, 26 January 2007 (EST) I didn't say that , they're just frowned upon ''normally. Basically the reasons are: # The resulting images often look bad (from inexperienced use) # In-game screenshots are more appropriate # Unreleased content often comes from it Having said the above, professionally done transparent images = awesome, and by all means add them to appropriate articles! There have been some excellent additions to creature pages this way. They are, however, completely inappropriate for NPC pages. I might add some info to the image guidelines as it is, but I don't want to get too specific. I harbour to hatred towards the program, it's just that in many cases the results are less than perfect. 11:50, 26 January 2007 (EST) : But one of the rules when you go to upload an image is "'''Datamined pictures are not allowed" (wouldn't that be datamined pictures of unreleased content?). And several NPC pages without an image is is specifically requested that a screenshot be added. Are images for what I did for many pages of beasts (example: Den Mother) okay? The policy on model viewer pictures is rather confusing and contradicts itself in some spots. --Presea 13:33, 27 January 2007 (EST) :: Thanks for pointing that out - I've updated the upload page! Yes, what you did for Den Mother was good, though I might suggest increasing the image size and padding. Really though, for specific NPCs and mobs, I would prefer an in-location shot if possible. There is no policy on the use of model viewer, just guidelines and some policies on the kinds of images that we accept :) 13:56, 27 January 2007 (EST) Compression So maybe this is a dumb question, but I'm not really sure how to compress my jpg images. I know you say they have to be compressed to at least 90%, but I just don't know what that means or how to do it. I have lots of images I would like to contribute, please let me know how. --[[User:Jiyambi|']]' talk || 01:57, 29 June 2007 (UTC)